


Ice

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Just Chilling, Kara Danvers in Love, Kara is a dork, Lena Luthor in Love, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara can’t ice skate but don't worry. Lena will help her learn how.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ~~~ Important note at the end. Please read :) ~~~

Kara was moving slowly. Her legs were shoulder wide and her arms spread open as she balanced on the blades. Her tongue was poking out as she was trying to focus on her task. Everyone was speeding past her but she ignored them as her eyes were focused downwards. 

“I’m guessing you lied when you said you skated before?” Lena teased as she came to halt next to the blonde.

“No, I didn't…” Kara mumbled. She flailed her arms as she lost her balance and Lena grabbed her by her waist. “But I left after my first fall on the cold ice.” she added. 

That made the shorter woman laugh. She slowly let go of her girlfriend and stood in front of her. “Look, it’s easy.” She said and demonstrated to Kara how to skate. She skated backwards and held the blonde’s hands as they did a lap around the ice rink.

“I’m ready to do it on my own.” The blonde stated with a confident nod and Lena let go. 

“Follow me then.” Lena said and swiftly turned around. She skated lazily until she heard a thud behind her. She turned around to see Kara, face down on the cold ice. Her forehead was placed on her arms as she stared into the white surface. The ravenette could only laugh and reach for her phone. 

Meanwhile, Kara was staring into the crack she created on the thick ice. She used her arms to hide it and placed her forehead on her hands. She used her cold breath to make a quick job of fixing it before anyone noticed. 

“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked and Kara slowly raised her head. She came face to face with Lena’s slick black ice skates and she sighed. 

“Everything is fine.” she quickly answered as she placed her chin on her hands.

“Then what are you doing down there?” she teased. 

“Just having a chat with the ice.” Kara answered and moved to stand up. The ravenette helped her while chuckling.

“Really? And what did you and ice talk about?” she asked with a teasing voice.

Kara frowned at the teasing tone. “That’s between me and ice.” she mumbled back as she brushed ice from her clothes. 

Lena giggled and moved closer to the blonde. “How about you let me help you a bit more?” She whispered and hugged her. The shorter woman leaned closer and placed her cold nose on the blonde’s neck.

Kara groaned and stretched her neck. She couldn’t really feel the cold nose but she reacted anyway. The shorter woman kissed her neck and made her giggle. 

“Okay.” the blonde mumbled.

Lena once again grabbed her hands and started skating backwards slowly. 

* * *

Lena knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before it opened. “Hi.” she greeted Alex. “How is Kara? She fell a lot last night.” she asked. 

“She’s fine. How is the ice rink?” Alex asked with a chuckle. 

“You had to send her the picture?” Kara asked. 

Lena looked behind Alex. The blonde was putting on her boots with a pout. “I promise you by the end of winter you will be an  _ amazing  _ ice skater.” she encouraged. 

Kara moved closer to her and asked with a hopeful smile. “Really?” 

“Yes.” She answered with a smirk. She hugged the blonde and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Agh, you two are gross. Get out of my room.” Alex exclaimed while trying to hide her smile. She pushed the happy couple outside and closed the door behind them.

"One of these days I will get her to join us." The blonde stated as the walked down the hallway.

* * *

Alex slowly stepped on the ice while holding on the wall next to her. She moved with small steps to the side as Kelly followed her slowly on the other side. 

Kara has been asking her for the past twenty-two days to join her in the ice rink, and today she finally accepted. 

“You are doing great.” The brunette insisted. Alex could only nod as she focused on her ice skates. 

“Hey, Alex.” Kara teased as she skated by with Lena.

The ravenette kept her promise, and with daily lessons, Kara managed to make her a decent skater. Alex glared at the couple who held hands and skated in sync around the rink. 

Kara turned around and poked her tongue out to Alex. Sadly the blonde has not yet mastered skating backwards and ended up losing her balance. She fell backwards with a thud and Lena barely managed to avoid following her down to the ice. 

The blonde could only stay down on the cold floor and hid her face while her friends laughed at her. 

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Lena asked with a worried face. 

“Yes.” The blonde nodded with confidence. 

“You are going  _ down _ , Kara.” Alex spoke with a smirk as she stepped in the ice rink. 

“Don’t forget that I’ve been skating longer than you.” Kara replied as she joined her sister in the ice rink. 

“Doesn’t matter. I know I’m faster than you.” the redhead proudly announced and winked at Kelly.

The brunette just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and stood next to Lena. “Date a Danvers, they said.”

“It will be fun, they said.” Lena added with a sighed.

“Hey.” Sam rushed to them. “Did we miss it?” 

“No, they are about to begin." Lena answered. "Here, have my seat.” she insisted and stood, letting her friend sit instead. 

“We are ready.” Kara called back to them.

“Alright. The rules are simple. You skate three laps. If you fall you lose. First to finish the three laps wins bragging rights.” Lena announced and the two sisters nodded along. 

“Get set.” Kelly spoke loudly. 

“No superspeed.” Alex whispered just for Kara to hear and the blonde nodded.

“Ready.” The brunette dramatically paused. 

“ ** GO!! ** ” She yelled and the two sisters were off. 

Kara and Alex picked up speed as they skate on the ice. Ice flakes flew around them as they took sharp turns. They were neck to neck during the whole race but when it came to the final few feet Kara passed Alex by a few inches. 

The older sister came to a stop and yelled disappointed while her sisters raised her fist in the air and cheered. 

“Kara,  _ watch ou- _ ” Lena tried to warn but she was too late. 

The blonde skated straight to the wall of the ice rink. It was too late for her to turn around and end up hitting it, somehow leaning over it and falling in the snow on the other side. 

A loud groan was heard as the others ran close to her. Lena knelt next to her and grabbed her girlfriend’s face. 

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt? ” She asked with a worried face.

“Just my pride.” Kara mumbled making the others laugh. 

Lena helped the blonde stand and kissed her. “Are you sure you are okay?” she whispered. 

“Yeah.” She smiled and placed a kiss on the shorter woman's lips. “It’s really hard for me to get hurt. Trust me.” She winked. "I told you I would win."

The ravenette sighed and shook her head. She brushed the snow out of the blonde’s hair. “I’m in love with a dork.” she mumbled. Her hand froze on the blonde’s hair and stared into blue eyes. 

“You love me?” Kara whispered surprised. 

Lena’s shocked face softened and brushed the taller woman’s cheek with her thumb. “How could I not?”

Kara pulled her closer and kissed her. They were out of breath when they broke apart. “I love you too.” She whispered back, making Lena smile.

Lena pulled her back into a deep kiss before breaking into giggles.

“Alex, what are you doing?” Kelly asked as she saw her girlfriend kneeling. 

“Nothing.” the redhead innocently said while making a snowball. She glanced at the happy couple. 

“Nope.” The brunette slapped the snowball out of her hands and dragged her girlfriend back to the ice rink, ignoring her protests. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~ Important note. Please read :) ~~~
> 
> Hey everyone. 
> 
> If you haven't already, please help my friend with this small survey. It concerns fans of animation and the lack of LGBTQIA+ representation within the medium!
> 
> Anyone 18+ is welcome to help out! It's for a uni project so please do not joke around. (More details on it in the form itself)
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdOyShgyLfxGG7jtxv5Ga9BuhYAFptu2EZUfs1FQLNOBgo_YA/viewform
> 
> Also thank you to those who took the survey yesterday. My friend messaged me this morning when she checked the results and told me 'the lesbians finally arrived' and also people older than 24. 
> 
> You all deserve some cookies so here ^w^ 🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪
> 
> ~~~Back to the fic comedy bit. ~~~
> 
> Sorry for the late fic. I wasn’t fully sure what to write for it. I usually start writing after my lunch but this time I started later and took lots of breaks. 
> 
> My first idea was a bit angsty but I wanted something fluffy so I changed it. All I had in mind was pretty much the summary. I wasn’t sure where I was going with this so I hope it was a good ending. 
> 
> Also, the two scenes that inspired this story was Kara falling on the ice and fixing it with her breath and the one where she fell over the ice rink wall.
> 
> DID YOU KNOW ITS CALLED ICE RINK AND NOT ICE RING? Because I didn't...
> 
> Now I will go play Minecraft
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
